Yang Earns Her Stripes
by bke.21
Summary: Its Yangs turn to feed and water the mascots of Beacon High, two tigers. Ill let yoy guess how that goes
**I dont own RWBY, but if I did, Jaune would fuck everyone**

* * *

Eighteen year-old, blond, cheerleader captain Yang waved to the other girls as they got into Weiss's car. Blake rolled down the back window and asked, "You sure you don't want me to stay and help Yang?"

"No," Yang answered. "You know Sun will be waiting at the party for you, just go and have fun. I'll be along later."

"Okay, see ya then," yelled Blake as the car pulled away.

Yang watched only for a moment as the car sped out of the lot, then shut and locked the door. She really did want to get to the party so she'd better get to work. One of the duties of the cheerleaders at Beacon High School was taking care of the school mascots and since the school's sports teams were nicknamed Bengals, that meant taking care of tigers.

Several years ago a wealthy alumnus had set up funding for a nearby animal research park on condition that the park provide the school with live tigers during football seasons. At first the tigers were merely displayed at the games in cages but recently that had changed.

The present pair had been acquired by the park from a circus, and since they were already trained they had been gradually worked into half time shows. They had been trained to do a few stunts with the cheerleaders and Yang had worked with them all of her four years at school, until she had become quite used to being around them. As captain of the cheerleaders Yang took her mascot caretaking duties seriously, which was why she stayed behind and sent the other girls on to the party.

Practice had run late and the athletic facility under the football stadium's grandstand was deserted. The facility contained coaches' offices, locker rooms, a weight room, showers, and laundry equipment for washing towels and uniforms. It also contained the rooms in which the tigers were kept during football season.

The male, officially called Rajah although his real name was Ralph, was kept separate from the female, Nikki, especially for times such as this, as it was believed Nikki was in heat. For this reason also, Nikki would not participate in the remaining half time shows for this season.

The tigers were fed in the mornings but Yang had to make sure that there was enough of the pre packaged "Feline Diet" out of the freezer and available. She checked the supplies and quickly assured herself that there was a sufficient amount thawed and ready in the cooler. All she had to do now was make sure the tigers were ok, secure, and had water for the night.

She went into Nikki's room first. Part of the room was caged off. Nikki's water bowl was only about half full so she got the small hose from the wall and started to fill the bowl through the bars. For some reason Nikki decided to do some spraying of her own, surprising Yang by backing against the cage bars and spraying the poor girl with urine. Yang almost turned the hose on Nikki, but quickly realized that wasn't a good idea. Instead, she got out of the room.

In the small hallway Yang was furious. She reeked of cat pee and she still wanted to go to the party. She could stop by her home and change but that would take at least an extra hour. Yang fumed until a solution struck her. She could simply toss her clothing into one of the big washing machines, used for washing towels and uniforms, then into one of the dryers. It would still take some time, but not nearly as much as driving home.

She quickly stripped off her jeans and t-shirt along with her panties and bra and tossed them into one of the washing machines. Fortunately her shoes were dry so she just left them on the floor in front of the washer and tossed her socks in with the other clothes. Believing in economy, she also loaded in a pile of dirty towels to fill the machine, then started it.

She still smelled strongly of cat urine and it was sticky as it dried on her skin. She had plenty of time while the clothes were in the wash so she grabbed a clean towel and headed to the showers. The girl's locker room was all the way at the other end of the building so she decided to use the visiting team boy's showers as they were right next to the laundry area. Just before turning on the water she remembered that she still hadn't checked on Ralph and she decided to see to him before her shower.

Yang's sense of duty to her charges was about to lead to her undoing. Naked, and not realizing that Nikki had left her smelling exactly like a female cat in heat, she padded to Ralph's room. When Ralph seemed more pleased than usual to see her, the big cat rubbing up against the bars and positively purring, she attributed it to his overturned and empty water bowl.

The bowl, heavy stainless steel embedded in concrete, was difficult to tip, but somehow the big cat had managed. Unless Yang could right it, he'd be awfully thirsty tonight. Grabbing a broom Yang tried to lever the heavy bowl upright but the smooth concrete sides of the bowl offered no purchase for the wooden stick.

Yang was growing frustrated and annoyed. She thought that at most she would spend a half hour or so taking care of the cats and it had already taken more than that. Still determined to make it to the party, she left Ralph's room long enough to put the wash load into one of the dryers, then returned.

Yang spent a few more minutes poking at the water bowl with the broom, getting even more frustrated by the fact that Ralph insisted on getting in her way by rubbing against the bars right next to her. At last she became annoyed enough to make another fateful decision. She would just have to get in the cage and set the bowl upright.

For four years Yang had watched the professional animal trainers working with the big cats and all the girls had even been taught some of the hand signals and gestures they used to control the beasts for use in the shows. There had never been any sort of incident and Yang felt supremely confident in her ability to control the cats.

She backed away from the bars and used some of the commands she had learned to get Ralph to move to a corner of the cage farthest away from the water bowl and lay down, although his tail continued to lash back and forth. She unlatched the door and entered the cage, shutting it behind her. Ralph started to rise as she entered but she quickly got him to lie down again.

Sure now that she could command the cat, she went to the water bowl and, despite it being heavier then she had thought she was able to flip it upright. The problem was now that having been flipped over twice, it was far away from its usual place. She gave it a shove but the heavy bowl refused to budge.

Determined to get this done right and still get to the party, she dropped to all fours so she could push the heavy bowl. She gave the bowl a shove, moving it about half the required distance, and then crawled forward, her backside facing Ralph, to get ready for another shove.

Concentrating on getting the bowl into position, she didn't notice Ralph rise from his position and move up behind her until, poised to give the last push, she suddenly felt his hot breath on her bare butt. She froze, hands on the rim of the water bowl, knees conveniently slightly spread in preparation to push. She wanted to turn around and yell at him, to force him back to his corner but she was afraid that a sudden move would cause him to attack so she forced herself to remain still while she tried to think of a way out of this mess. Ralph however, didn't need to think. This female had quite obviously positioned herself to mate and she smelled strongly of a tiger in estrus. The sharply pointed tip of his cock began to extend from its sheath, dripping precum. He pressed forward with the cold pad of his nose, pushing it against the girl's sex.

The sudden touch by the cold nose caused Yang to jump. She kept her pussy well trimmed, shaving away all but a tiny tuft of her blond pubic hair. The cold wet nose on the bare lips of her cunny forced her to gasp. Then she felt the hot breath on her sex and the rough rasp of his cat tongue as he tasted her. It was only then that she realized his true intentions, he wanted to fuck her!

It was better than being devoured, she supposed, but only just and she whimpered helplessly. She could do little if anything to stop him and realized that any resistance would probably cause him to maul her so she held herself still. She bit her lip and groaned as his rough tongue again rasped over her tender cunt lips.

Ralph wasn't much on foreplay and after one more lick he began to move into position to take Yang. He walked up over her, the soft fur on his belly brushing the naked skin of her back, until his forelegs were on either side of her shoulders. He licked at the back of her head, disarranging her long blond hair.

Yang, in a state of mild shock over what was happening to her, lowered her head and shoulders in a reflexive response to the lick, raising her butt as she did so. Ralph lowered his haunches and thrust at her with his wet pointy cock tip, missing with the first thrust, sliding over her butt cheek and off to the side. He took another thrust, this time going under his target. On the third try she felt a rumbling in his chest as his cock tip lodged in the entrance to her pussy.

Ralph continued to rumble, taking a moment to position himself before driving his cock fully into Yang, the thin pointy tip plunging deep inside while the broad base stretched her pussy lips. He pulled back slightly, the backward pointing barbs on his cock catching on her tender vaginal walls. He thrust forward again, the barbs acting ratchet like to pull him slightly deeper. Again and again he repeated, pull back, thrust forward, each time entering her a little deeper till his heavy fur covered balls pressed against her.

Yang was barely aware of what was happening to her, it seemed so surreal, as if she was watching somebody else. She felt him pull back yet again, felt the barbs catch once more, then felt his cock suddenly twitch and spasm, sending a hard jet of tiger cum deep into her. Quickly he pulled back and thrust deeply again, his cock jerking some more as it sent two more hard hot spurts of tiger cum into her. Yang was no virgin, but she had always made her boyfriends use condoms and the sensation of cum splashing against her cervix was a new one.

Just as Yang's body was starting to react, just as she thought she might be approaching orgasm, Ralph's cock spat within her one last time and with a roar, he flung himself backward off of her, the barbs stinging her sharply as they pulled past her cunt lips. Yang gasped and shook, stunned by the whole experience. Unable to move, she huddled on the floor of the cage, slowly coming to grips with the reality of what just happened. She'd been fucked by a tiger

After several minutes, her thinking cleared enough to realize she should get out of the cage while she could. Still not wanting to make any sudden moves, she slowly turned her head to look at Ralph, groaning when she saw him slumped against the cage door blocking her exit. The groan got Ralph's attention and he rose, starting toward her again.

Certain that this time he would kill her, Yang whimpered and put her head down on the concrete floor, covering it with her hands. Ralph had no such intentions however, simply ready to mate again as tigers do. He once again moved into position behind Yang, somewhat gently cuffing her hip with one claw-retracted paw. He sniffed at her sex again, tongue once more tasting her.

Yang moaned when she realized he was going to fuck her again and she felt herself responding to his tongue. Shocked, she realized she wanted him to fuck her, wanted to feel him cumming inside her again. She groaned and arched her back, spreading her knees wider for him. She felt the deep rumble in his chest as he stepped over her and her pussy quivered in anticipation.

Ralph, with the earlier experience to draw on, dropped his hips to just the right level, then hunched against her and she felt the sharp tip of his cock easily part her pussy lips. He paused there, just the tip inside her while he licked the back of her head and neck before grasping her neck loosely in his jaws.

Yang groaned as the big cat shifted his weight forward and she felt the furry sheath bunching up against her cunt as his cock slid easily into her. The intense sensations overwhelmed the teenager and she started to cum even before the tiger began rapidly thrusting in and out, using the barbs on his cock to work his way deeper with each thrust.

The girl cried out as her inner muscles clenched hard on the tiger cock and Ralph roared a response as his cock twitched and jerked and she felt his tiger cum spurting into her, blasting against the entrance to her womb, causing her to cum again. Ralph hunched against her for a brief moment, the large furry lumps of his balls pressed against her sex as his cock pumped several more heavy spurts of his cum into her as his thigh muscles spasmed. Then, barely a minute after penetration, he again flung himself backwards, the spiny head of his cock giving her a brief but intense flash of sensation that extended her orgasm.

Never had she cum this hard and she gasped for breath, struggling to recover. As soon as she calmed enough she turned to face Ralph. He stared at her for a moment, licked his jaws and the pink pad of his nose, and then once again flopped down against the cage door, again blocking her exit. Perhaps it wasn't deliberate, but the expression on his face as he regarded her made her feel that it was.

Yang stayed huddled on all fours, studying the tiger and wondering how she was going to manage to get past him and out of the cage. After several minutes, she again tried using the few commands she knew to get him to move. Ralph was having none of it this time and soon was on his feet, padding toward her again. Yang moaned as she saw the pink tip of his cock extending from his sheath.

As Ralph fucked her for the third time, Yang became a more active partner, thrusting back against him, cumming even harder than the last time. It continued like that, Ralph fucking her every ten to fifteen minutes until at last he flopped down in the far corner, leaving the path to the cage door open. Yang, spent both physically and emotionally, managed to drag herself out the door, and then shut it, slumping down against it wearily.

She had lost count of the couplings at six, but her watch told her she had been in his cage nearly three hours and she thought he must have fucked her at least thirteen or fourteen separate times, and she had cum every time but the first. She rested until she felt strong enough to walk, and then stood up shakily.

Ralph seemed to be asleep and she remembered to fill his water dish before finally getting into her long awaited shower. She gingerly washed her pussy. The lips were still swollen and puffy but she couldn't detect any real damage. She stayed in the shower for what seemed like a long time but no matter how much she washed, she couldn't seem to completely wash away Ralph's thick musky scent.

She got her clothing from the dryer, dressed and went out to her car. It was almost midnight, the party might still be going on but Yang was far too drained for that so she drove slowly home.

When she got there, her father was sitting in the living room. She tried to just wave hello and go upstairs to her room but he insisted she come and give him a good night kiss. She gave him a quick peck, acutely aware of the smell of tiger all over her but he didn't seem to notice. Yang climbed the stairs to her room, flopped onto her bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming of the jungle.


End file.
